


The Day the World Began

by parakeetlee



Category: Falling Skies, Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe, Anti-apocalypse, Crossover, Fix-It, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-02
Updated: 2011-08-02
Packaged: 2017-10-22 03:16:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parakeetlee/pseuds/parakeetlee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are two days that every human on Earth will remember for the rest of their lives. Two days have had the single greatest effect on our world as whole that they will be written about for thousands of years. The first was the day the world ended. It was quite notable in that there were a lot of explosions, all the electronics stopped working, aliens invaded the world systematically, and a bunch of people died. The other day is the one the world began again. It’s quite notable in that there were a few explosions, the electronics started working, the aliens ran away, and a bunch of people lived. All in all it was a pretty damn good day. This is the story of that day (mainly because the story of the other day is just depressing).</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Day the World Began

**Author's Note:**

> SG-1 with cameos from SGA saves the day yet again. Written to dispel the crappy feeling I get watching apocalypse style TV shows. I happen to adore happy endings. I honestly ought to tag this fairy tale, but it's not that bad. I don't think...

There are two days that every human on Earth will remember for the rest of their lives. Two days have had the single greatest effect on our world as whole that they will be written about for thousands of years. The first was the day the world ended. It was quite notable in that there were a lot of explosions, all the electronics stopped working, aliens invaded the world systematically, and a bunch of people died. The other day is the one the world began again. It’s quite notable in that there were a few explosions, the electronics started working, the aliens ran away, and a bunch of people lived. All in all it was a pretty damn good day. This is the story of that day (mainly because the story of the other day is just depressing).

 

***

 

      The new girl was acting weird. Generally the survivors they encountered were a little shell-shocked and a lot depressed, but she was different. She was more analytic than shell-shocked and more subdued and angry than depressed. She’d been there about a week before he noticed. He was generally too occupied with Matt, Ben, and Hal to study the new people. But finally he noticed.

 

      “You’re not a civilian.” Tom Mason stated as he walked up behind the redhead. As if to support his theory, she straightened minutely and turned.

 

      “You’re Mason, right? Second in command.” She raised an eyebrow. “History professor. Everybody was somebody.”

 

      “Not was. You’re still military. You’re counting us, aren’t you? I bet you know our whole chain of command, how many kids we have, how many civilians and specialists, and how many fighters.” He watched her eyes tighten. “Why?”

 

      “Your best bet would be for you to turn around, eat dinner with your three sons, and forget we ever talked.” She was curt and to the point. He practically felt the ‘sir’ dripping off the end of her sentences. He frowned.

 

      “No.” He answered. She raised her eyebrows. “We’re at the end of the world, soldier. There is no more room for secrets. Not anymore.”

 

      “You have no idea how true that is.” She smiled. “But not yet. You’ll have to trust me for now. Trust that a United States Marine wouldn’t let anything bad happen under their watch.”

 

      He considered her words carefully and had to admit defeat. She wasn’t going to tell him anything and he still had enough respect for the military that he was willing to wait her out. “Fine. But if anyone dies because you didn’t let me in on whatever’s going on, I’ll hold you accountable.”

 

      “Understood.” She turned back around and took a few steps before looking back over your shoulder. “And I wouldn’t write the world off yet, sir.”

 

      Tom watched her disappear down the hall and somewhere deep inside his soul, hope was born. And if it took the shape of Laura Cadman, a United States Marine, that was all the better.

 

***

 

      T.S. Eliot was wrong about the end of the world. That was a pretty big bang, not a whimper. It was only fitting that the beginning would be just like the ending. It was noon meal, everyone but the sentries inside eating, when every single electronic device whirred to life in a blaze of energy. Lights flickered on, the A/C started blasting, and every single TV screen came to life. Silence reigned as every stared at the grey-haired man in a slightly rumpled Air Force uniform.

 

      “Hello, Earth. My name is General Jack O’Neill. I have Thor broadcasting this through a universal translator so hopefully everyone can understand me even the aliens. I think they’re called skitters by some of the resistance members. I’m sorry we’re late. You caught us a bit off guard when you landed and all of our ships were deployed. Honestly, a vast majority of humans believed that you’re the first aliens that Earth has ever seen. I’m sorry to break it to you, but you’re not. You’re not even close. Earth attempted to greet you in peace. You responded by unleashing an EM field, bombing major cities and military bases, and kidnapping children and harnessing them. We’ve managed to decipher you messages. It wasn’t even that hard. They’re the only reason you’re getting this warning. We know there was a plague that killed your offspring, entire nests worth. I know what it’s like to lose a son. He died long before you came. That’s why I’m warning you. You cannot just invade a peaceful planet and take their children to replace your nestlings. We care about each and every one of our children just as much as your entire nest full of nestlings. And you are taking them from us. I’m here to let you know. You’re done. It’s over. You have one rotation of the Earth, what we call a day, to retreat to your platform bases and release the harnesses for every single child you have prisoner. You have seven rotations, what we call a week, to leave this planet’s atmosphere. If you fail in any of this, we and our allies will be forced to open fire on you. I’m sure your sensors can see us up here. I have six X-304 battle cruisers, two Asgard warships, and a Goa’uld mothership now owned by the Free Jaffa.” General O’Neill’s smile grew grim and focused. “Don’t let it come to that. We will wipe you off our world without a second thought. Operation Hellfire is a go. I’ll see you all soon.”

 

      “Holy shit.” The fervent whisper was from Matt. Tom thought about scolding him, but in this case, it seemed to fit pretty well. His gaze was caught by a flash of red as Cadman strode forward straight to Captain Weaver. She was grinning. Tom’s breath caught in his throat. This was it. Holy shit indeed.

 

      “Captain Weaver! Sir, I’m proud to announce I am Captain Laura Cadman, United States Marine Corp. I am currently assigned to the 2nd Massachusetts as liaison officer. My former posting was to the USS Daedalus, the first of our X-304 fleet. It was later joined by the USS Odyssey and Apollo, Russia’s ship The Korolev, China’s ship The Sun Tzu, and finally our newest addition, the USS George Hammond. Operation Hellfire has been initiated by Brigadier General Jack O’Neill, current Director of Homeworld Security. There are dozens of us whose mission was to join various resistance groups and to assess their numbers and capabilities. I am to equip your second in command, in this case Tom Mason, with a transponder. He will then beam up and deliver my report while I establish a perimeter and set up the shield generator that McKay and Carter developed to protect from any retaliatory strikes from the skitters before our ships lay down the law on those child-stealing bastards.” She came to a halt in front him and gave a full salute. “In other words, reporting for duty.”

 

      “Understood, Captain. And appreciated more than you can imagine.” Weaver returned her salute. “It’s about damn time.”

 

      “O’Neill wanted to be positive that we could drive them off. So we called on the Asgard. They’re pretty much Roswell grays except they’re the good guys. Even if they’re naked all the time. I guess classified is no longer an issue. The SGC has been fighting back parasitic snakes who pose as the Egyptian gods, metal robots who live to multiply and wipe us out, and life-sucking vampires. A bunch of distraught skitters looking for replacement kids and banking on us being an easy win are no match. What O’Neill didn’t mention is that the Free Jaffa are free because he led SG-1, our top team, and we managed to overthrow the Goa’uld. The Asgard ships are named The Jack O’Neill and The Daniel Jackson after two of SG-1 who managed to put a halt to their Replicator war. Humans aren’t the low man on the totem pole anymore.” She smirked. “In fact, we’re actually closer to the top of the pile.”

 

      “You have something for me?” Mason held out a hand. “I think I’d like to meet this guy. He’s sounds like he’s a class act.”

 

      “Oh, that’s about right. Listen, tell Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard that Rodney’s backseat driver says hi and the 2nd Massachusetts is an Athos with hints of Sateda. He’ll understand.” She handed him a small black remote and a notebook with her report inside. “Just flick the switch.”

 

      “Okay then. Hal, watch Matt and Ben. I’ll see you when the skitters are gone.” He hugged each of his sons, backed up a few steps, and activated the transmitter. “Beam me up, Scotty.”

 

***

 

      That’s how Tom Mason met Lt. Col. John Sheppard on board the USS Daedalus and got to watch with the other SICs from resistance groups from around the world as the skitters packed up, turned tail, and ran. Well, there was that one scout ship that tried to get smart with them. That was dealt with by a single blast from The Jack O’Neill. The ship, not the man. So that handled the explosion requirement. And the best part? While everyone wasn’t thrilled about the state of things when the skitters left, it was pretty awesome that they were gone. So perhaps not a ‘happily’ ever after. It was more of a…

 

HAPPIER ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> No, all of those ships did not exist at the same time and I conveniently left out the Ori. It's an alternate universe. I did say that in the tags, didn't I?


End file.
